Sylvan (H7)
Ranger Warden Thornsower Mystic Starsinger |cheroes =Lasir Wysloth Danan |grail =Sylanna's perfect balance |alignment =Good |schools =Earth Light Air Water Prime |game =H7 |kingdom =Irollan }} Sylvan is a faction of elves, who worship Sylanna, Dragon Goddess of Earth. Lore The elves are graceful and patient souls who live in close harmony with the lands and forests. They are in tune with Sylanna, the Dragon of Earth. Her deliberate nature and ancient wisdom are reflected in their approach to life and worship. They view the forests and living things as their responsibilities, and do not shrink from punishing those who defile them. Classes Ranger H7 female artwork.jpg|Avenger (might / offense) Ranger (might / balanced) Warden (might / defense) Mystic H7 male artwork.jpg|Thornsower (magic / offense) Mystic (magic / balanced) Starsinger (magic / defense) Creatures Tactics Buildings Basic per day. |req1=N/A |file2=Town hall Sylvan H7.png |name2=Town hall |desc2=Gives additional 500 per day. |req2=2000 Village hall Town level 3 |file3=City hall Sylvan H7.png |name3=City hall |desc3=Gives additional 1000 per day. |req3=5000 Town hall Town level |file4=Capitol Sylvan H7.png |name4=Capitol |desc4=Gives additional 2000 per day. There can be only one Capitol per player and per map. |req4=10000 10 10 City hall Town level 15 |file5=Hall of Heroes Sylvan H7.png |name5=Hall of Heroes |desc5=Allows players to recruit Heroes. |req5=500 5 |file6=Marketplace Sylvan H7.png |name6=Marketplace |desc6=Provides the town screen window to trade resources. |req6=500 |file7=Blacksmith Sylvan H7.png |name7=Blacksmith |desc7=Allows you to buy Sylvan ballista. |req7=500 5 |file8=Garden of the Sacred Seed Sylvan H7.png |name8=Garden of the Sacred Seed |desc8=Allows you to buy Mother treants. |req8=500 5 Mage guild level 1 Hallow grove Town level 3 |col=5 }} Fortifications 10 5 Town level 6 |file2=Fortification level 2 Sylvan H7.png |name2=Fortification level 2 |desc2=Increases the number of hit points of walls and gates during siege. Adds Blade Dancers and Druids to local guard. Increases the number and growth of creatures in local guard. |req2=1500 5 Fortification level 1 Town level 9 |file3=Fortification level 3 Sylvan H7.png |name3=Fortification level 3 |desc3=Increases the number of hit points of walls and gates during siege. Increases the number and growth of creatures in local guard. |req3=1500 5 Fortification level 2 Town level 15 |file4=Moat Sylvan H7.png |name4=Moat |desc5=Adds a moat during siege. |req5=600 5 Fortification level 2 Town level 9 |file5=Defensive towers Sylvan H7.png |name5=Defensive towers |desc5=The city has 2 towers during siege. |req5=600 2 Fortification level 1 Mage guild level 1 Town level 6 |col=5 }} Other per day and increases the creature income in this city by 50%. Each Sylvan hero marks each enemy creature with his mark at the beginning of each battle. |req1=4000 5 5 5 5 5 5 Tear of Asha Town level 15 |file2=Embassy Sylvan H7.png |name2=Embassy |desc2=Additional 20% chance for negotiations with neutral armies inside the town's AoC. |req2=1000 5 Town level 3 |file3=Fountain of Restoration Sylvan H7.png |name3=Fountain of Restoration |desc3=Visiting hero receive +5 to Leadership. Lasts 3 battles. |req3=1000 5 Town level 6 |file4=Golden path Sylvan H7.png |name4=Golden path |desc4=Doubles the amount of Movement of caravans moving from the city. |req4=300 2 Town level 6 |file5=Horse stables Sylvan H7.png |name5=Horse stables |desc5=Visiting heroes receive +5 to movement. Lasts till the end of the week. |req5=1000 5 Town level 3 |file6=Dream forest Sylvan H7.png |name6=Dream forest |desc6=Increases the cost of enemy heroes march through this city's area of influence by 25%. |req6=500 2 Mage guild level 2 Town level 9 |file7=Sylanna's infinite gift.png |name7=Sylanna's infinite gift |desc7=Provides 1 and 1 per day. |req7=3000 2 Marketplace Town level 9 |file8=Mystic pond Sylvan H7.png |name8=Mystic pond |desc8=Provides a daily random rare resource to the owner. |req8=3000 2 2 Marketplace Town level 9 |file9=Thieves guild Sylvan H7.png |name9=Thieves guild |desc9=Allows you to buy information about your enemies. |req9=500 5 Town level 3 |col=5 }} Magic guild 5 5 |file2=Magic guild level 2 Sylvan H7.png |name2=Magic guild level 2 |desc2=Gives 4 random level 2 spells to this city. |req2=500 5 1 1 1 Mage guild level 1 Town level 3 |file3=Magic guild level 3 Sylvan H7.png |name3=Magic guild level 3 |desc3=Gives 3 random level 3 spells to this city. |req3=500 5 3 3 3 3 Mage guild level 2 Town level 6 |file4=Magic guild level 4 Sylvan H7.png |name4=Magic guild level 4 |desc4=Gives 1 random level 4 spell to this city. |req4=500 5 5 5 5 5 Mage guild level 3 Town level 12 |file5=Town portal Sylvan H7.png |name5=Town portal |desc5=Allows the heroes who have the Town Portal spell to return to this city if it is the closest available city. |req5=500 2 2 2 Mage guild level 2 Town level 6 |col=5 }} Creature production Unupgraded 5 |file2= |name2=Hallow grove |desc2=Allows players to recruit Dryads. |req2=800 |file3= |name3=Hunters cabin |desc3=Allows players to recruit Hunters. |req3=14000 10 Blacksmith Town level 3 |file4= |name4=Stone circle |desc4=Allows players to recruit Druids. |req4=4000 10 Mage guild level 2 Town level 6 |file5= |name5=Blade dance terrace |desc5=Allows players to recruit Blade dancers. |req5=3000 15 Town level 9 |file6= |name6=Moon glade |desc6=Allows players to recruit Moon does. |req6=6000 15 10 Stone circle Town level 12 |file7= |name7=Treant refuge |desc7=Allows players to recruit Treants. |req7=15000 20 5 Dream forest or moat Mage guild level 4 Town level 15 |file8= |name8=Dragon altar |desc8=Allows players to recruit Green dragons. |req8=15000 20 5 Dream forest or moat Mage guild level 4 Town level 15 |col=5 }} Upgraded 2 Faery trees |file2= |name2=Sacred grove |desc2=Allows players to recruit Oak dryads. |req2=1200 5 Hallow grove |file3= |name3=Hunters lodge |desc3=Allows players to recruit Master hunters. |req3=2100 5 Hunters cabin |file4= |name4=Stone ring |desc4=Allows players to recruit Druid elders. |req4=5500 2 2 2 2 Stone circle |file5= |name5=Blade dance arena |desc5=Allows players to recruit Blade masters. |req5=4500 10 Blade dance terrace |file6= |name6=Sun garden |desc6=Allows players to recruit Sun deer. |req6=9000 5 5 Moon glade |file7= |name7=Treant sanctum |desc7=Allows players to recruit Ancient treants. |req7=18000 5 10 5 Tree refuge |file8= |name8=Dragon shrine |desc8=Allows players to recruit Emerald dragons. |req8=18000 5 10 5 Dragon altar |col=5 }} Growth upgrade |req1=500 5 Faery trees Town level 3 |file2= |name2=Shrine of Perfect Harmony |desc2=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +20 Dryads or Oak Dryads per week. |req2=400 Hallow grove Town level 3 |file3= |name3=Archery range |desc3=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +11 Hunters or Master Hunters per week. |req3=700 5 Hunters cabin Town level 6 |file4= |name4=Stone bridge |desc4=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +6 Druids or Druid Elders per week. |req4=2000 10 Stone circle Town level 9 |file5= |name5=Bladesmith |desc5=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +5 Blade Dancers or Blade Masters per week. |req5=1500 15 Blade dance terrace Town level 9 |file6= |name6=Sacred tree |desc6=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +2 to Moon Doe or Sun Deer per week. |req6=3000 15 5 Moon glade Town level 15 |col=5 }} Trivia *During Lost Tales of Axeoth campaigns, dire wolves replace dryads while white tigers replace blade dancers in the line-up. Gallery H7_Sylvan_City.jpg|The Sylvan city Treant H7 concept art.jpg|Treant concept art ru:Лесной союз (HoMM VII) pl:Akademia (H7) Category:Heroes VII factions